After a gymnastics meet, each gymnast shook hands once with every gymnast on every team (except herself). Afterwards, a coach came down and only shook hands with each gymnast from her own team. There were a total of 281 handshakes. What is the fewest number of handshakes the coach could have participated in?
Solution: The number of gymnasts is some integer $n$, so that the number of gymnast-gymnast handshakes is ${n \choose 2}$ for some $n$. Also, the coach must participate in an integer $k<n$ number of handshakes. So, ${n \choose 2} + k = 281$. If we want to minimize $k$, we need the maximal $n$ such that ${n \choose 2} \le 281$, which implies $\frac{n(n-1)}{2} \le 281$ or $n^2 - n - 562 \le 0 $. So, the maximal $n$ is 24. So, $k = 281 - {24 \choose 2} = 281 - 12 \cdot 23 = 281 - 276 = \boxed{5}$.